


Бестиарий. Оборотни.

by il_cervo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mates, Multi, POV Derek Hale, Pack Feels, Scents & Smells
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/il_cervo/pseuds/il_cervo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек рассказывает всю правду о том, как устроен мир оборотней.<br/>Это больше похоже на аналитику с вкраплениями фанфика.<br/>Приветствуются правки, дополнения и предложения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Чувства

Надо сказать, что человеку обоняние оборотня представляется чем-то вроде радара, настроенного на конкретный искомый аромат. На самом деле, все совсем иначе. Люди - это целый букет запахов, и большая часть из них вовсе не так привлекательна, спросите любого обращенного. Моча и пот. Примерно неделю в месяц от девушек за километр несет кровью, причем, совсем не такой, которая проступает, если, к примеру, порежешься. Запахи смазки, предэякулянта, спермы. Ушной серы, слюны, жира на коже головы. Даже гноя. Многочисленные химические отдушки, гели, шампуни, дезодоранты, туалетная вода - это своеобразные корректоры, весьма недолговечные, кстати. Если вы ускорите шаг, спеша попасть на свой автобус, считайте, что маскировка провалена. Я могу сказать, что вы ели на обед, даже если рот ваш будет на замке.  
Для урожденного оборотня такой нюх не является проблемой: подобный шлейф запахов у каждого встреченно воспринимается, скорее, как еще одна обязательная конечность. Мы чуем это с рождения и на уровне инстинкта можем по сочетанию составляющих общего образа распознавать чужие эмоции. Это нормально для урожденных - у нас нет закрепленных, взращенных естественным отбором негативных реакций обычного человека на эти запахи. А вот укушенным приходится куда хуже. Когда вдруг оказывается, что твоя любимая девушка, порхающая фея, доселе благоухавшая лишь сиренью, ходит в туалет так же, как и ты, это, наверное, напрягает. Я не знаю, лучше спросите Скотта. Мне лишь известно, что новичков желательно какое-то время предостерегать от походов в особенно людные места. Говорят, это как накидаться спидов в ночном клубе: все сверх меры, но ты знаешь, что способен оседлать волну.  
То же самое можно сказать и о слухе: мы слышим ваши сердца, ваше дыхание, каждую задержку с ответом, малейшую неуверенность в голосе. Легкие намеки, отголоски ваших интонаций для нас звучат как объявление в рупор: "он сомневается", "она не согласна". Поэтому большинство из вас не могут нам лгать.  
Волчья половина наделила нас отличным зрением: я могу читать в сумерках синим по черному. Хотя, с цветовосприятем совсем другая история - природа должна была отыграться хоть где-то, и она выбрала именно цвет. Любителям пообщаться с оборотнями на заметку: не надевайте красный, пытаясь контактировать с нами. История и все тот же естественный отбор навсегда вбили в волчий мозг простую логическую цепочку: красный - огонь - боль. Возможно, поэтому радужка вервольфа алеет, когда он или она становится альфой. Это - предостережение для остальных, мол, не суйся - убьет. Впрочем, это лишь мое предположение. Для более достоверной информации обратитесь к Питеру, если он не мертв и не пытается снова выкосить полгорода.   
Если вы все еще читаете, значит теперь имеете представление, почему в стаях не бывает секретов друг от друга. Их просто невозможно сохранить: даже если ты никому ничего решишь не говорить, то окружающие все равно будут знать - что-то произошло. А уж после чего-то глобального, вроде лишения девственности, совсем не выйдет, как в обычных семьях, тихонько проскользнуть к себе в комнату и всю ночь улыбаться в потолок - готовься к издевкам и подколкам от братьев и кузенов, жди поздравлений и смущенных улыбок от сестер и, конечно, серьезных разговоров с родителями.  
Если принять во внимание все, что было сказано выше, то связь внутри стаи вовсе не кажется такой уж магической: она вполне объяснима обыкновенной логикой. Когда тебе не лгут, и сам ты как раскрытая книга, когда вы чувствуете друг друга и знаете каждого члена стаи, как самого себя, не может возникнуть никаких глупых дрязг и неприятия, частых для человеческих семей. Тебя может раздражать запах табака, который курит дедушка, но ты слышишь его сердце и измененный ритм дыхания, видишь монотонные движения и понимаешь, ему так проще думается. Тебя может взбесить, что сестра надолго заперлась в ванной и не дает тебе отлить, однако легкий запах возбуждения и нейлоновой ткани, звук пуховки, мягко скользящей по щеке и чуть учащенное сердцебиение говорит тебе, что парень, к которому она собирается на свидание, очень ей нравится, потому-то можно не быть козлом и отлить на втором этаже.  
А еще есть Чувство Альфы.  
По сути, каждый из оборотней в стае чувствует ответственность за остальных. И чем старше волк, чем больше у него потомков, тем больше этой самой ответственности и, следовательно, больше сил. Так не только у оборотней, толковые человеческие семьи строятся по тому же принципу: наплодил - защищай.   
Как известно волчьи стаи насчитывают от трех до сорока особей. Во главе стоит альфа-пара, которая буквально является отцом и матерью для всех остальных. В дикой природе волк сохраняет свою позицию в стае, пока не найдет себе партнера, чтобы с ним завести волчат.  
Оборотни, помимо звериных инстинктов, полагаются еще и на нормы социума: стариков не оставляют за бортом, брат не гонит нашедшего невесту брата со своей территории, и т.д. Поэтому альфа для вервольфов не обязательно биологический отец, но всегда лидер.   
Согласно законам природы, он, как самый сильный, должен вести стаю на охоту и промахнуться права не имеет; в его интересах держать своих бет в сытости и удобстве, чтобы добыча загонялась легко, волчата росли здоровыми, и вид продолжал свое существование. Согласно законам человеческого общества, альфа должен заботиться еще и о духовно-моральном самочувствии каждого члена стаи по тем же причинам.  
Но на всех не разорвешься, поэтому природа одарила альф возможностью давить, внушать страх и требовать подчинения. Это похоже на D/s отношения 24/7: у сабмиссива может не быть права голоса, но всю ответственность за его жизнь несет доминант. Это похоже на Стокгольмский синдром: жертва подчиняется преступнику, чтобы не сделать хуже себе, и в сознании закрепляется установка о том, что следовать приказам мучителя - хорошо, правильно и приятно. Это похоже на семью: мыть посуду лениво и противно, но, если оттереть противень, мама сделает вкусную лазанью.   
Звериная суть толкает бета-оборотня подчиняться альфе, потому что тот знает, как прокормиться. Человеческая составляющая разными путями трансформирует инстинкт в примитивное подобие любви.  
Это называется Чувством Альфы.  
А сейчас пора спать. Скоро встанет солнце. О том, как оборотень выбирает пару, и возможны ли однополые союзы между вервольфами, мы поговорим в следующий раз


	2. Пара.

То, что я собираюсь рассказать сейчас, ни для кого не ново, вы наверняка проходили это в школе на уроках биологии или просто где-то когда-то слышали.  
Начнем с того, что волки, как, впрочем, и люди, далеки от идеальной моногамии. Природа не заботится о романтике или поддержании честных отношений, основанных на верности. Вместо этого природа наградила подавляющую часть своих творений инстинктом сохранения вида, и ему подчиняется абсолютно все, что мы испытываем: от желания почесать коленку до самого лучшего из оргазмов. На это же направлены и два механизма общественно-семейного устройства вида: моногамия и полигамия. И если первый частично пресекает попытки близкородственного скрещивания и, как следствие, предотвращает вырождение, то второй обеспечивает как можно большее распространение генов. Чем сильнее самец, чем успешнее он в своей жизнедеятельности, тем больше самок он покроет, тем больше родится детенышей с хорошими, полезными для выживания генами.   
Что до людей, то здесь стоит сделать поправку на психику и общественные устои, на историю. С приходом в жизнь человечества института сельского хозяйства и частной собственности брак стал необходимостью, часть религий закрепила это, однако, мужчинам в полигамии законодательно не отказывали еще довольно долго, да и в Темное Время в Европе вовсе не считалось позорным для девицы понести дитя от прославленного воина.   
В этом люди и волки очень похожи, так что поведение оборотней в данном вопросе вряд ли является большой загадкой. Мы подвержены чувствам второго порядка, "человеческим" чувствам в той же мере, что и инстинктам. И в данной ситуации ваш вопрос о том, почему уже третий год подряд на моей кухне с поварешкой в руках дергается под Бейонсе один и тот же большеротый смазливый шкет, вполне логичен.   
Для начала стоит непосредственно вспомнить об устройстве стаи вне зависимости от того, волки это или оборотни. Если пораскинуть мозгами, то и в человеческом обществе легко найти подобные примеры.   
Внутристайная иерархия очень сильна, и поддерживается она в равной степени как агрессией, так и лояльным отношением. По сути, обретается три лидера: альфа-самец, альфа-самка и дядяпитер. Первые два образуют пару и управляют каждый своей частью стаи, в зависимости от пола. Дядяпитер является вторым по силе самцом стаи и выполняет функцию дядипитера - постоянно раздражает альфу, испытывает его на прочность, пытается увести его самку и оспаривает место вожака. С одной стороны, это невероятно бесит, а с другой, стоит понимать - природа так страхуется: если с альфой что-то произойдет, то стая не останется обезглавленной.   
В целом, альфе нет нужды проявлять чрезмерную жестокость, самцы в принципе довольно спокойны, если разговор не идет о борьбе за жизнь. Чего не скажешь о прекрасной половине стаи. Альфа-самка у волков хуже твоей подружки с ПМС. Свою позицию в стае она оберегает так ревностно, что за какое-то время до течки остальные самки, будь это ее собственные переярки, пришлые или те, кто не нашли пару для создания потомства - все они находятся в настолько угнетенном и забитом состоянии, что у некоторых из них просто в определенный момент не случается эструса по психологическим причинам. Мотивы ясны - альфа-самка и ее щенки имеют неограниченный доступ к пище, малышам достаются лучшие гены, лучшая наследственность, больший шанс выжить и непреложная защиту самого сильного волка в стае.   
Возможно, альфа-самец был бы и не против развлечься с другой самочкой, но "супруга" просто отгрызет ей ухо, коль та посмеет отвечать на ухаживания, если не сожрет получившихся от мезальянса щенков, увеличивая своим шанс на выживание.   
Впрочем, погулять на стороне мастера не только самцы. В период поиска партнеров возле крупных стай часто обретаются волки-одиночки, иные просто не посмеют сунуться к чужим избранницам. Инстинкт гонит их размножаться, и не раз исследователями были зафиксированы случаи, когда в последствии самец, в том числе и альфа, помогал самке выхаживать, наряду со своимим, щенков "чужого производства".  
Таким образом, во многом моногамность волков можно объяснить поведением самок, которым после рождения потомства нужна помощь в прокорме и защите, ибо одновременно охотиться и растить волчат невозможно.  
Вернемся к оборотням. Если вы вспомните Эрику или Кору, даже Малию, пусть она и койот, то вспомните и то, что это - дамы не робкого десятка. Значит, инстинктивная агрессия, значительно большая, чем, к примеру, у Айзека или Бойда, применима и здесь. Не стоит, однако, забывать, что мы еще и наполовину люди, а значит, можем отстаивать свое не только клыками и когтями.   
Вызывающая сексуальность Эрики объясняется не только желанием показать произошедшие в ней изменения. На момент обращения она была единственной девушкой в стае и логично претендовала на звание альфа-самки, прилагая к достижению желаемого максимум усилий, в том числе и третируя "околостайных" девушек.   
Что до Коры, то ей не было смыла так себя вести: она - моя сестра, и человеческая часть моей натуры никогда бы не позволила оставить ее за бортом. А вот приближенное к альфе положение делало ее весьма привлекательной в глазах бет мужского пола.   
Говорить о Малии сложнее: ее звериная суть обогнала в развитии человеческую составляющую, на инстинкты при выборе партнера она потому обращала большее внимание, чем на чисто социальные, столь важные для подростков факторы, такие как популярность, внешний вид и марка тачки.  
Стайлз, безусловно, не самый сильный представитель человеческой расы, но один из самых жизнеспособных, насмотря на некоторые проблемы с психикой. Цепкий ум, способность мыслить абстрактно, определенная беспринципность, гибкие нормы морали, трезвый взгляд на вещи, поразительное чутье и нюх на опасность. И целое море агрессии. Вам не кажется, что что-то подобное мы сегодня уже упоминали?  
Противоположности притягиваются не просто так. Яйцеклетку оплодотворяет далеко не самый быстрый из сперматозоидов, но тот, генетическая информация в котором отличается наиболее сильно. Природа всегда страхуется, ищет пути развития, прогресса. Похожие по характеру люди плохо уживаются друг с другом: ленивца надо пинать, истерика успокаивать, а угрюмца окружать теплом. Поневоле партнеры со временем берут на себя те черты и функции, которые недоступны второму, для сохранения баланса и цельности отношений.  
В случае со Стайлзом и Малией девушка, в силу своей животной природы, заняла сторону сильного партнера, "большой ложечки". И не смогла поддерживать такой образ ввиду пола.   
Так перестали существовать Стайлз и Малия. Зато теперь существуют Стайлз и Дерек.   
Сейчас мне пора идти ужинать. И я с аппетитом съем всю порцию ненавистной брюссельской капусты. И не потому, что Стайлз на меня нарычит в противном случае. А потому что я люблю его и знаю, что он старался.   
Потому что моногамию волков и оборотней определяют не только клыки, но и внутреннее чутье: этот партнер подходит тебе больше всех.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> При описании жизнеобустройства волчьих стай автор использует общедоступные интернет-источники и старается опираться на подтвержденные факты, хотя не исключает ошибок, о коих просит сообщать ввиду интереса к данной теме.  
> При описании жизнеобустройства оборотней автор опирается исключительно на свое мнение. ИМХО.


End file.
